


Insanely Precious

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is going to have a breakdown before the strange Prime is gone. Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanely Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



After Starscream got over being thoroughly creeped out and falling over his wing-tips to get away from the stranger, he had to admit it was… disconcerting in ways beyond seeing that heavy-duty hauler frame class walking freely through Polyhex. And he could not help but be completely on the edge of a constant processor reboot to see Optimus Prime solicitous toward every mech he met with obvious signs of war damage.

He hoped he made the breakthrough _soon_ to get the backwards mech to his own dimension, one sideways even from Cliffjumper's original home. It was just too much strangeness to have that mech without a properly molded olfactory unit wandering around!

However, even Starscream, in all his protective glory over their glorious leader, had to admit it really was something else to watch Megatron talking enthusiastically with another leader, sharing the pains and tribulations of trying to lead against greater numbers, on dwindling resources, while preserving the very freedom that made existence worth while.

It might even have tweaked his spark and caused him to utter a small sigh at Optimus Prime hugging Megatron in an attempt to give comfort. Who knew Autobots could be sweet, gentle, and thoughtful?


End file.
